fatkidscreamingatcallofdutyfandomcom-20200213-history
Austin Giglio
Austin Giglio (born c. 1997/1998) is the younger brother of JJ Giglio. He is nearly always the person who films JJ's . Throughout the videos, JJ both yells at him (mostly to stop filming him and leave him alone) and physically abuses him in two videos (such as pushing him over and throwing a stick at him). JJ was being mean to Austin in WHERE'S THE PLAYSTATION??? (Black Ops PART 5), and Kid Screaming at Mw3. Austin was slapped by his brother JJ after Austin was on the phone and JJ was telling Austin where's the PS3 and JJ was being a fat retard after pushing him to the ground several times and then said that JJ is the smallest winner and said that he should play PS4 and JJ said that he needs his PS2 and he threw his controller on the ground. Austin then laughed at JJ when he fell off the chair and JJ was acting like a douchebag by telling Austin to shut up and stop and JJ then throws a stick at Austin and then his hand is bleeding after JJ threw a stick at him. Then JJ said to Austin that one more word came out of his mouth, Austin would be dead and JJ wasn't kidding. JJ told Austin to shut up after Austin said that his hand was bleeding. JJ then yells at him to stop in a very loud and extremely deep voice while he was knocking on JJ's door. This appears to be his Facebook profile: ☀https://www.facebook.com/austin.giglio.7 In 'WHERES THE PLAYSTATION??? (Black Ops PART 5)', he was being abused by his brother JJ by pushing him to the ground for hiding his PS3, slapping him while asking where the PS3 was, and throwing his controller on the ground and yelling at him where is my PS3 and he told his brother JJ that he can go 2 hours without PS3 and he doesn't have to play shows every day and his brother said that video games are a big part of his life and he said to his brother who is he gonna play with, he has no friends, but his brother said that he has online friends that he met. JJ said to him what if I tripped on the PS3 and he thinks it's so funny, he says it's hilarious. This is the episode where JJ does not play Call of Duty Black Ops at all because Austin hid JJ's PS3. In 'Kid Screaming at Mw3', he was laughing at JJ while he was getting his controller and then JJ falls off the rolling chair and he laughs and then JJ yells at him to shut up and stop and then JJ throws a stick and he goes oh, my hand and then he said to JJ it's bleeding, then he says to JJ that his hand is bleeding and JJ tells him to shut up and JJ says he took his penis for 9 years and he says to JJ that he threw a pen at his finger and it's bleeding and he said that his brother JJ took taekwondo cause his brother was getting beat up at fuck and his brother said it helped him so much and Billy hasn't picked on him since the first grade. Then he knocks at JJ's door and then his brother said what is that sound and then he knocked on JJ's door again and his brother yelled at him to stop in a bullshit voice and then he said that his finger's bleeding from the stick he threw at him. Category:Characters